The bully
by zoman
Summary: Lincoln used to have a friend in first grade his name was Ron. But when they got to 2nd grade they always fought and now they don't talk to each-other anymore. Ron told Lincoln that he would make his life a living nightmare. And now Ron has come back and is actually trying to make his life a living nightmare. (rated T for violence and action) (I don't own the loud house)
1. worst enemy

**Lincolns P.O.V.**

It was another normal day at the loud house me and Lori where in the kitchen arguing about something as usual. That's when my mom walked in and Lori left the room. I am tired of you two arguing with each other it reminds me of you and your friend Ron my mom said to me. You mean my friend from the first grade I said. Yes you two got along just fine until second grade then you two couldn't stop arguing. What does he have to do with this we don't even talk to each-other anymore I said. I think I just made my point and he swore to be your enemy and make your life a living nightmare my mom said. Mom I promise that will not with me and Lori or any of my other sisters I said. Besides its not like Ron will ever show up again I said. Little did I know he just enrolled in my school, I also didn't know that he was serious about the whole living nightmare thing.

 **1 day later**

It was a school day I just finished third period I went out of the classroom and to the stairs then I was pushed down the stairs. I got back I miraculously didn't break anything but I was in a lot of pain I went to the nurses office to get an ice pack. I opened my backpack to see if I had a pencil which I haven't had for the past 3 periods I had borrow someone-else's so I decided to check one more time to see if I did have one and I found a note.

 **Hey Lincoln aka my worst enemy (yes I have multiple enemies) im the one who pushed you down the stairs and I go to your school now. I was really hoping you would be in a lot more pain. Oh well im not done with you yet. I HATE YOU LINCON LOUD AND I ALWAYS WILL watch your back**

 **\- Ron**

Ron I said to myself. I know you think it was just arguing between me and Ron but it was more than that the kid was sorta crazy. He punched me he kicked me he even tried to stab me with scissors but I got away and I never told my sisters or my parents. I left the nurses office and went to the cafeteria where I saw someone who I never saw before. He was wearing a black leather jacket with a green T shirt underneath and black jeans. It took me a minute to realize it was Ron. He ran at me and tackled me and started to choke me. I looked in my pockets for anything I could defend myself with and I found a pencil it was sharp too. Really I thought to myself. I then stabbed Ron in the shoulder with the pencil. He screamed in pain. He took both of his hands off my neck to try to pull the pencil out of my shoulder. While he was distracted I pushed him off of me and his back was now on the floor causing the pencil to push further into his shoulder. I got up and so did he. He tried to take the pencil out of his shoulder but he only ended up screaming in pain. Be a man Ron said to himself. He then pulled the pencil out of his shoulder while screaming. Now it's really on Ron said. Like all students in TV shows and movies they only encouraged the fight. FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT they all chanted. I decided not to wait for him to tackle me again so I punched him in the face. He then backed up and then ran at me I thought he was going to tackle me again but instead he drop kicked me. I got up but then I felt something in my mouth I spit and saw a tooth. I decided to shrug it off and worry about it later. I didn't want to let my guard down. I looked down at Ron and saw he had a black eye. I decided I should get out of their before either a teacher came or before he got up. I ran out of the cafeteria and I decided id hide in the janitor's closet until the end of school. I told Clyde the protocol if I was absent for no good reason he'd tell the teacher I was sick. I decided to take out my phone and text Ronnie Anne I knew the truth would come out sooner or later and I wanted it to come out sooner.

 **Hey Ronnie Anne I just got into a fight during lunch I lost a tooth and I have but I gave my attacker a black eye. I knew the truth would come out sooner or later and I wanted it to come out sooner**

Now all I had to do was wait. I knew that my sisters (who went to the same school as me) would see me walking down the bus isle with bruises. So I needed to be first on and be in the back because I knew all of my sisters hate the back of the bus. 2:10 came around and school ends at 2:30 I went out and I was thankful to see the bus doors open I ran into the bus and sat in the back. Now more waiting. 20 minuets pass the final bell rings everyone gets on the bus (including my sisters) now all I need is get to my room without any of my sisters. The bus stopped at the bus stop next to our house. I made sure all my sisters got off the bus and through the front door into the house. I went around into the backyard and through the backdoor in the kitchen and into the dining room. I saw Lori sitting at the dining table and she was texting bobby so I decided just to walk by. I was at the doorway when Lori said. Hold it twerp back up. She then looked at my face to see a bruise. Why are you holding your hand in a fist? I gulped. Open your hand. I gulped again I then opened my hand. Oh my god is that a TOOTH Lori said. Open your mouth Lori said. I opened it and she saw the spot where the tooth was missing. FAMILY MEETING IN THE LIVING ROOM NOW Lori yelled! I gulped one last time as I walked into the living room. I knew the worst was yet to come.

What is going on Lynn asked? Lincoln why don't you tell them Lori said. I sighed. Ok I was pushed down the stairs by some jerk named Ron at school so I went to the school nurse and saw he left a note in my backpack saying he wasn't done with me so during lunch I got into a fight with him and I got this bruise and I wasn't able to finish. And Lucy repeated. And I lost a tooth I said. All my sisters gasped even Lucy who usually didn't like to show emotion she didn't even gasp but this time she did. Can we see this note Lynn said. I took it out and showed handed it to her. She read it and handed it to Luan and soon enough all of my sisters had read the note. Dang bro Luna said. This kid sounds crazy Lori said. I don't know what to say to that Lana said. Please please please do not get involved things will only get I was cut off by Lori. Worse we know we won't get involved right now but if anything happens again we will get involved.

 **The next day**

I arrived at school sorta early I went to my locker and opened it to see a note. I looked at it and saw it wasn't from ron it was from a girl.

 **Hey Lincoln meet me behind the school after school I need advice**

 **\- Sarah**

After third period it was lunch again I sat next to Clyde who was sitting with his friend haiku. I don't know Lincoln it could be a trap from Ron I like to assume theirs good in all people but that kid really sounds evil Clyde said. Clyde I promise you I'll be fine I said. Don't make promises you can't keep haiku said.

 **After school**

I went behind the school to see Ron and he was holding scissors and they where pretty sharp. Hello Lincoln I see you got my note Ron said. What are you doing with those scissors I asked nervously? Im gona stab you Ron said. He started walking toward me slowly and I started backing away slowly. I took out my phone and started texting Ronnie Anne.

 **Ronnie Anne the person who attacked me yesterday is trying to stab me with scissors but I think I'll be o**

I had to stop because I got stabbed in the shoulder with scissors. Ron then pushed me to the floor and kicked me a couple times and he kicked me really hard and then he picked up my phone. And send Ron said as he sent the text. Then he left me with the scissors still in me. it took two hours before the principle who was working late looked out his window (his office is at the back of the school) to see me laying on the floor with scissors still in my shoulder and most likely broken ribs and not until I was in the ambulance did I realize Clyde was right it was a trap I also realized haiku was right I made a promise I couldn't keep.

 **Welp that was it tell me what you thought and please don't be one of those people who comment on what I spelled wrong or stuff like that I just want opinions**


	2. all the peices

**Ronnie Anne's p.o.v**

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I took it out and saw their was a text from Lincoln.

 **Ronnie Anne the person who attacked me yesterday is trying to stab me with scissors but I think I'll be o**

Oh my god I said. I decided to try to text him back.

 **Lincoln Lincoln are you ok**

I waited 20 minutes no answer 2 hours still no answer. Before I knew it it was time for me to go to bed. I set the alarm to 2:00 A.M. because I knew that a train leaves from here to royal woods at that time.

 **At 2:00 A.M.**

My alarm clock beeped and I shut it off quickly I tiptoed into the kitchen and grabbed some snacks I also grabbed some extra clothes I packed the cash that I stashed for emergencies and I packed a sleeping bag and I taped a note to my room door and left out the fire escape.

It took about 3 hours to make it to Royal woods. I got off the train and went under the overpass which was close to the elementary school.

 **3** **rd** **person 6:00 A.M**

Clyde showed up 30 minutes early before school started everybody was in the cafeteria but he was at his locker. Hey Clyde Ron said from behind him. Clyde turned around and saw Ron and was a little bit scared. Hi what do you want Clyde asked nervously? Well you know how your friend Lincoln went to go see that girl Sarah Ron said.

Yes Clyde said. Well it was trap so I could return the favor for the black eye Ron said. What did you do to him Clyde asked? I stabbed him with scissors Ron said. YOU WHAT Clyde yelled! Relax I only did it once but I didn't have to stop at one I could've done it over and over and over and-. Clyde didn't let him say over again because he punched Ron harder than he had ever punched before and Ron was knocked out. I know my dad's said violence was never the answer but sometimes you got to fight fire with fire Clyde said to himself.

 **Ronnie Anne's p.o.v. 12:00 P.M.**

It was lunchtime at royal woods elementary and I walked in a couple people gasped I walked up to Clyde since I figured he would know the most about this whole thing. Hey Clyde I said. RONNIE ANNE what are you doing here Clyde asked? Better question who did Lincoln get into a fight with yesterday I asked. He got into a fight with Ron he's over their Clyde said pointing at where Ron was sitting. Time to go knock a head I said. RON GET UP AND FACE ME I yelled! Ron got up and walked over to me. Who exactly are you Ron said. I am Ronnie Anne and I am a good friend of Lincoln loud otherwise known as the boy you stabbed. Wait what did he do Lola and Lana said at the same time. Ron ignored the twins. You want a fight I can give you a fight but I highly doubt a girl will beat me. KICK HIS BUTT Lola yelled! Oh believe me I will I said. I backed up and then backed up and ran at him and drop kicked him. I then got back up and so did he I then started punching him. You're pretty good for a girl Ron said. I then began punching him harder. How are you still standing I said. Better question he said backing up. He then ran at me and tackled me and started chocking. How are you still breathing Ron said. Lola then ran at him and kicked him off me. Now Lola was on top of him and now she was punching him. That good for a girl HUH IS IT Lola yelled! She then stopped punching him. WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BROTHER she yelled! I stabbed him in the shoulder with scissors and kicked him a couple times. Dude seriously how have you not passed out yet I said. The principle then walked into the cafeteria. WHAT IS GOING ON he yelled! This kid here stabbed my brother with a pair of scissors Lola said. Um theirs nobody their the principle said. What the heck Lola said as she saw nobody was their.

 **3** **rd** **person**

 **Meanwhile at the school library**

Lucy was reading a poem book and then Ron walked in. Hey Lucy you always wear black right Ron said. Yes Lucy said. Well I think you should wear red Ron said. Red Lucy questioned? Yes like blood red Ron said. Ron then stabbed her in the side of her stomach. He then removed the scissors from her stomach and she fell backward. He turned around only to see the principle. You need professional help he said. Ron then went around the principle and tried to run but Ron was handcuffed by the principle. The principle took out his phone and dialed 911. Yes hi a girl has been stabbed at the elementary school library. Im also going to need cops and a therapist the principle said.

 **Meanwhile at the hospital**

Lynn sr and Rita had both left work to see their son who was in the hospital with a stab wound to the shoulder and a couple broken ribs. Lincoln had got out of surgery 4 hours ago. Ok he's awake and you can go in and see him now the doctor said. Rita and Lynn walked in and over to the bed. Mom dad Lincoln said. Hey kiddo how you doing Lynn sr said. I feel a little better Lincoln said. That's good that's good Lynn sr said. Mom dad theirs something I need to tell you something you know how I told you that me and Ron just argued in the second grade Lincoln said. Yeah Rita and Lynn sr said at the same time. Well it wasn't just that he kicked me and punched me and at one point he tried to stab me with scissors which he succeeded in doing this time Lincoln said.

 **Back at the loud house**

Lori Leni Luna Luan and Lynn where the only ones home. Lori was texting bobby in the kitchen then the house phone rang Lori answered (the house phone is in the kitchen). Loud house you got Lori. OH MY GOD Lori yelled. EVERYONE IN THE LIVING ROOM Lori yelled! Lisa Lori and Lana got their 30 minuets after the loud family was told to go to the living room. Hey have you seen Lucy Lola asked? That is why I wanted everyone to be here Lucy was stabbed in the side of her stomach with scissors by some crazy weirdo Lori said. I think I know who that crazy weirdo is its Ron Lola said. You mean the kid who was friends with Lincoln till the second grade Lori said. Yes he stabbed Lincoln in the shoulder with siccors and kicked him a couple times Lola said.

 **Meanwhile at the therapists office**

Ok Ron why do you have this hatred toward Lincoln dr. Lopez asked. Ron then kicked Doctor Lopez in the knee so hard it started bleeding. Now if you'll excuse me Miss Lopez I have a date with an old friend Ron said. Ron then ran out of the room and to the emergency exit stairs.

Clyde was waiting in dr. Lopezes waiting room when he heard Dr. Lopez scream. He got up and ran into dr. Lopezes office. DR. LOPEZ Clyde shouted! Im ok Clyde go protect Lincoln I have a feeling he's in grave danger dr. Lopez said. Clyde looked around the room for a weapon and saw Dr. Lopezes golf bag and grabbed a golf club and ran to the elevator.

 **Back at the loud house**

Everyone in vanzilla we're going to visit Lincoln.

 **In the hospital**

Ok Lincoln me and your father are going to visit Lucy see how she's doing she just got out of surgery. Ok Lincoln said.

 **Clyde's p.o.v.**

Floor 3 floor 2 floor 1 I thought to myself. Let's go knock a head I said to my self.

 **And so all the pieces fall into place**


	3. vengance and rescue

**Lincolns P.O.V.**

 **At an abandoned apartment complex**

Someone lit a match and lit a candle with the match and then put the match out. Hello Lincoln im sorry about the lighting situation the place is abandoned Ron said. What how did I get here I asked. I broke you out of the hospital and now that we're back together we're going to have a lot of fun Ron said. I looked down only to realize I was tied to a chair. What are you gona do extract my blood for your afternoon tea I said. Don't be silly I don't drink tea Ron said. My eyes widened. Well I got to go but by the end of the week im going to have had a lot of fun and you're going to be in a lot of pain Ron said. Ron then left the apartment. I started to cry a little. My god is mighty I began to sing. My god is strong my god is an awesome god I continued to sing to myself.

 **At the hospital**

 **Clyde's P.O.V.**

I was running down the hall to Lincoln's room when I ran into Ronnie Anne outside of his room. Clyde why are you carrying a golf club Ronnie Anne asked. Better question is Lincoln in this room I said. He should be I just got here Ronnie Anne said. I opened the door to see Lincoln was not in the bed. I dropped the golf club. I got here too late I said. Clyde I need answers now Ronnie Anne said. Ok Lincoln used to be friends with a kid named Ron in the first grade but in the second grade they argued all the time and Ron said that he would make Lincoln's life a living nightmare I explained. So now he goes well he went to Lincoln's school trying to make his life a living nightmare I finished. Wow he sounds crazy Ronnie Anne said. He seriously hates Lincoln I said. We need to save him Ronnie Anne said.

 **3** **rd** **person 2 days later**

Lori and her siblings where in Lisa's room. Lisa have you found anything out yet Lori asked. I found out a bus ticket was sold to Ron and that he got off at the bus stop on Hamilton. Hamilton bus stop Lori said typing it into her phone. The only thing close to that bus stop is an abandoned apartment complex Lori said. Well what kind of crazy person would be in an abandoned apartment Lana said? Ron they all said at the same time. I'll be back Lori said grabbing the keys to vanzilla. Won't you need a weapon Lana said? Lori ran downstairs and grabbed a frying pan. I'll be back Lori said again. Be careful all the sisters said (except for Lori). Lori got into vanzilla and drove off.

 **At the abandoned apartment complex**

Lincoln was in pain. He had been stabbed with scissors kicked punched and had both of his legs broken. Hey Lincoln Ron said as he walked in. Im sorry to tell you Ron said taking out a gun. But theirs a voice eating away inside my head saying kill him Ron said. And what's stopping you from doing it Lincoln asked. The other voice in my head Ron said. And what's it saying Lincoln asked. Let him go Ron said. Please don't kill Lincoln said crying a bit. I have a loving family 10 sister who would- Lincoln was cut off by Ron. YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT Ron yelled. Look around Lincoln I don't have a loving family to come home to Ron said. Is that what this is about Lincoln said. No that's not the only thing this is about it's about a lot more Ron said. By the way the other voice just lost goodbye Lincoln loud Ron said aiming the gun at Lincolns head. Forever Ron finished

 **Hey guys I know this chapter was kinda short but relax more is on the way.**


	4. No last words

**Lincoln's P.O.V.**

Any last words Ron said. Nope I said. Then someone tried to hit Ron with a frying pan but he ducked it and shot whoever it was in the leg. I then realized it was Lori. My location has been compromised Ron said. What are you a government agent I said. Time for plan B Ron said. Which is I asked? Burn the building so everyone thinks I died he then lit another match and set the rug ablaze which was in front of the door. How are you going to get out now genius I said. Break the window and go down the fire escape Ron said. He then looked in his pockets. Dang it I don't have anything to break it and the window isn't unlocked and it can't be unlocked Ron said. I think I have something in my pocket that can break it Ron said. If I untie you will you get it Ron asked? On one condition you let me and Lori come with you I said. Fine Ron said. Ron then untied me I took the thing out of my pocket and he broke the window with it. He then carried me out the window and helped Lori limp her way to the fire escape. Then he helped Lori limp her way to the sidewalk and then carried me down to the sidewalk. But then all of a sudden he dropped and he then took out 2 pistols. Lori tried to limp away but he shot her in the other leg causing her to fall to the ground. He then threw one of his guns to the ground and walked up to Lori aiming the pistol to her head. WHAT ARE YOU DOING I yelled. Betraying you Ron said. I tried to get up and I almost fell over but by some medical miracle I was able to stand. I grabbed the gun that Ron threw to the ground. RON TURN AROUND I yelled. He turned around. What the I don't believe you can't walk Ron said. Believe it or not you're still going to get shot I said. I then fired the gun at his leg and he fell to the ground. Call 911 Lori said. She then took her phone out of her pocket and put it on the ground next to her. I grabbed it and called 911. 911 what's your emergency the dispatcher said. Hi my sister has been shot we're at the abandoned apartment complex near the old bus stop (their was only one abandoned apartment complex that was near a bus stop) I said.

 **3** **rd** **person**

 **2 days later**

It was 1 day after Lori and Lincolns surgeries. 9 loud siblings (except for Lily who was being carried by Rita) and their parents ran down the hallway to Lincoln's hospital room. They walked in to see Lincoln was not their but a note was left on the bed.

 **Dear siblings**

 **Imagine my voice as you read this**

 **If you are reading this it means I am already gone. I am leaving royal woods and knowing how much Ron hates me he'll follow me. I have left so** **that you won't get hurt by that Ron kid**

 **Your dear brother Lincoln**

 **(Yes I know yet again this chapter was short but hey more is on the way)**


End file.
